


A Prueba de Tontos

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: Jane Doe no sabe exactamente cómo ayudar a sus amigos.Afortunadamente, nunca ha sabido exactamente lo que hace con su vida.





	A Prueba de Tontos

Hay muchas claves esenciales para ser victorioso en una batalla. Sun-Tzu compiló cada una de ellas, listas para ser utilizadas por los hombres más valientes y capaces que el mundo haya visto.

 

Jane Doe quisiera creer que es uno de ellos.

 

Al principio, Jane llegó al equipo con muchas expectativas: soldados, combatientes, guerreros como él, curtidos en las artes bélicas, preparados para morir por una gran causa.

 

Tal vez esperó un poco más de ellos, pero eso no importa.

 

Al romper el alba, toca una estridente fanfarria; recorre los pasillos para despertar a sus compañeros, golpeando ollas y sartenes contra su cabeza o las paredes; sermonea a cada uno de ellos, aunque no estén sus cinco sentidos a esa hora de la mañana; vuela sobre el campo de batalla y desmiembra a sus enemigos con su pala. Los días pasan, y Jane no puede sentir nada más que gratitud por vivirlos plenamente.

 

Jane Doe quisiera transmitir ese gozo a todos sus compañeros.

 

Sun-Tzu dijo que un ejército entusiasta y vivaz es crucial para ganar las batallas. Que si conocía al enemigo tanto como a su propia armada, no tendría porqué temer al resultado de cien batallas. Si no conoce ni a sus aliados ni a sus enemigos, perdería en cada contienda.

 

Jane no tiene dificultades para pasársela bien con su equipo. Siendo una de las personas más escandalosas entre los nueve mercenarios, Jane disfruta de su buena compañía entre chistes y uno que otro juego de póker. En el crepúsculo del desierto de Nuevo México, Jane se sienta junto a su manada de mapaches a contemplar la aparición de innumerables estrellas, contento de sentir la arena bajo sus pies y piedritas bajo su trasero.

 

Jane Doe se deleita con tan poca cosa, que a veces parece ridículo.

 

Pero cuando la inseguridad e incertidumbre ataca a sus hombres, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer?

 

Cuando su pirómano residente hace holocaustos a dioses sin nombre y figuras invisibles, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer?

 

Cuando el muchacho bocón de pronto se calla y se encierra para llorar en silencio, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer?

 

Cuando el impenetrable ruso hunde su rostro en sus colosales sollozando lentamente, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer?

 

Cuando su amigo, el alcohólico bonachón, empieza a maldecir a sus padres, a sus  _ otros _ padres, su pasado, su presente, su futuro… Cuando su amigo se desmorona frente a él, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer?

 

Jane Doe no lo sabe exactamente; su vida ha ido dándose gracias a la intervención del destino, y cuando siente que su corazón está siendo aplastado por el mundo, él mismo se le enfrenta. Encarando siempre sus penas, Jane Doe logra prevalecer.  


 

Jane Doe no sabe exactamente cómo ayudar a sus amigos, pero siendo la persona más testaruda que él conoce, seguramente encontrará la manera. Eventualmente, claro está.

 

Jane Doe no sabe qué es lo que puede hacer. Afortunadamente, nunca ha sabido exactamente lo que hace con su vida.

 


End file.
